In many animal cell systems sodium ion is specifically required for the transport of sugars, amino acids, and other classes of compounds. In Escherichia coli, sodium is required for growth on L-glutamate as carbon source and it exerts its stimulation by enhancing the transport of this amino acid. An attempt will be made to define a genetic locus which specifies this cation requirement.